


When you say Nothing at all

by lrs002



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode 4x22, M/M, Slash, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy doesn't have to say a word, Damon understands completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say Nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and review.

“There isn’t enough time.” Elena says hopelessly as they stand in cemetery   
“It’ll never be enough time.” Damon says  
“Damon I’m sorry that-  
Damon cuts her off, “Stop, the most important thing right now is Jeremy,” Damon says “and saying goodbye.”

As Damon says the last word in his sentence Jeremy hears the sadness in it. Elena look between them then runs to him crushing him in a hug. 

He watches Damon over his sister’s shoulder looking away and coming to a decision.

Damon gives Jeremy one last look, commits his boyfriend’s happy smile to memory, before leaving. He walks away from Elena and Jeremy knowing he’ll not be saying goodbye but at least the last memory he’ll have of Jeremy won’t be a rotting corpse.

The minute Damon walks away Jeremy feels so many emotions; sadness, anger but most of is the loneness and heartbreak he feels.

He pushes Elena away.

“Elena-   
“I understand.” She says, “Go.”

She knows she’s not the only one who hadn’t gotten to say goodbye when Jeremy had his neck snapped by Silas.

“Really?” He asks her not quite believing his ears  
“Yes, just know that I love you.” Elena says

Jeremy gives her a quick peck on the cheek before running after Damon.

“Damon!” Jeremy yells, grabbing his hand after finally catching up to him   
“Aren’t you supposed to be saying goodbye to Elena?” Damon says, raising an eyebrow

Jeremy doesn’t answer just smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Damon pulls away quickly.

“Jer, what?” Damon asks thoroughly confused  
“ There are so many things left unspoken between us I can’t leave without saying them.” Jeremy says “and you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do that  
“I already know.” Damon says as they walk toward his car hands clasped together   
“What? How?” Jeremy asks  
“It showed in every movement, your eyes but most of all when you had nothing to say.” Damon says  
“I am not like a country song!” Jeremy says glaring at Damon as they climb in the convertible   
“So silly.” Damon says giving him a caste kiss on forehead and a smirk


End file.
